marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor Romaovich Chernov
Viktor Romaovich Chernov, also known as Victor Chernov by his non-Russian allies, is possibly the first successful Super-Soldier created by Dr. Abraham Erskine if the experiment didn't get an unexpected interruption from outside sources. History Born to a single parent home in Moscow, Soviet Union in 1916, twenty three years before the beginning of World War Two, two years before the fighting of World War One finishes, and six years before Steve Rogers was born from the Irish immigrants in United States. At childhood, he dream of fighting for his country, despite his father's rejection, as the first World War left him widowed. At sixteen, young Chernov joined the USSR military, and soon was granted a high reputation among the training staff. By twenty, he was admitted to the top secret supercommando group in the Soviet Union, and any that fails the test to become one resulted death. As eager as he was, Viktor was unaware of the death of his father two years before to a gang alliance named "rezkiy udar" (резкий удар), which means "Stinger" in Russian. During the years under the eye of the public, he became the only supercommando and was under training form the personal trainer Piotr Archmotov, a supercommando during World War One. To Be An Experimental Super-Soldier At the age of twenty two, he was sent to be tested on an experimental "Operation Rebirth" under the supervision of United States government on the remote island on the northern Atlantic, two hundred miles off the eastern coast of U.S. and five miles from the Arctic Circle. The operation contracted to Viktor because it was "yet to be deemed healthy to American citizen." Sensing the heat of war in Germany's Hitler rule, Viktor was jump started to the super-soldier program without the knowledge from Dr. Abraham Erskineif, who though that he was sending his experiment data for further inspection. Yet to know the effects of Vita-ray on untreated human beings, the transformation chambers was fully enclosed with seven inches of iron/lead plating that was further reinforced with steel outer shell. Spider Accident During the painful bombardments of the Vita-ray, Viktor was bitten by a radioactive spider that have descended from the ceiling, which is below the nuclear power generator above. The venom, altered by the constant exposure of isotope decay, contain genetic mutation qualities that slowly alter the body of the young Chernov. The spider died to a cellular disintegration as the chamber opens up. Seeing that the boy's health plummeted to a coma-like state, the experiment was deemed a failure and he was sent to medical ward of the island. Gamma Mutation It wasn't long before the official first attack of the World War Two when the island was attacked the Nazis planning to erase the operation with it's own secret experiment: Gamma bomb. Viktor, still recovering in the medical ward did not know that his location was the target of the tactical strike. With one bomb and a flash of unknown green light, searing heat and shock wave leveled the island and churn the bubbling water. Aided with the super-soldier serum in his body, Viktor absorbed multitude of the lethal pulses send out by the bomb and finally gave in as the nuclear generator exploded, unleashing a deadzone in the sea with it's radioactive fallout. His charred body was tossed to the sea and the currents push his body towards the Arctic Circle, where he froze in the suspended animation. Alive Again In 1982, his body was discovered by a damaged S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier Holy Ghost during a heavy blizzard, when they thought the dim life sign was the edge of a larger landmass of Europe. The hot downwash of the four lift turbines melt the surrounding ice and by the time an officer report the life sign is beside the vehicle, the turbines lost most of its airborne quality and the Helicarrier crashed into the water. For assistance, Holy Ghost send a beacon requesting help, and soon become a part of Nick Fury's interest. Viktor's body was eventually found in an ice block when Fury ask Holy Ghost's captain the reason for landing near the "prohibited zone." Interests of the body soon spread to the Avengers. The block was swiftly transferred to Baxter Building where it was thoroughly scanned by Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and - surprisingly - Spider-Man in radiation contamination suits. The room was also occupied by Nick Fury, Steve Rogers, Susan Storm, and Thor. Upon coming to conscious, he was immediately assumed that he was a prisoner by his medical attire and lunge at Stark's throat and knock out Banner with his feet, which he found out that he can do with ease. Now knowing that his subject don't know much English, Fury called for a back up as he run out of the room, but not before Viktor snatches his pistol and point it at Reed. Rogers picked up a medical tray and use it as shields while trying his best to calm him down as Spider-Man webbed his eyes as Thor shove Tony free. Next thing Viktor sees when he tore the webbing off is a girl in a black jumpsuit, which he later know as Black Widow or Natalia Romanova, asking him to calm down in Russian as he feels a ring around his neck and that he can no longer breath as his skin turns green and his mind filled more with rage, but slowly it reverts to normal hue and soon he blacked out in the shortness of breath. Upon waking up, he discovered that he was subdued by Susan Storm's force field and in addition an unexpected report of his new-found powers. His genetic alterations are impossible to reverse and with a translation help, he found two allies that can relate to him, Spider-Man and Hulk. After a brief history lesson about how Nazi eventually turn against Russia, he felt relieved at the defeat of Germany. But when asked about the status of his father, he realized that no one knows. To help his communication skills, he was supported by Josh Simons, an English tutor that was hired by Natasha. Soon he realize his connection with Captain America, which he refer to his "American successor." Wanting to continue his childhood military dream, he joined S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D to kindle his childhood love of science fiction. A Hero Finally in 1987, after multiple trials to test all his powers, ranging from standard Agent exercise to the X-Men Danger Room to a group of remote controlled Hulk-Buster Units, he decide to help civilian cause by becoming a hero that goes by the name Arachnoid, and with the help of Reed Richards, his costume does not rip if he accidentally transformed to a Gamma-boosted monster. Though as not popular as major superheroes, he share multiple media encounters which reports ranges from "Savior of Hundreds" to "Menace." Like his ally Hulk, he has good intents but when his body is Gamma-boosted with rage, or "Hulk-out" as his friend Bruce Banner puts it, his solutions often cause more problems in turn. Upon searching for the fate of his father, Viktor came across the Stingers which he traced to be the killer. Wanting to avenge his death, he sets out to face them through Russian underground network. He discovered that the group he was looking for is not gone as he heard, but joined up with a larger criminal organization of Hydra. Angered by their existence, he vow to show no mercy on Hydra agents, before his rage was subdued by Spider-Man who tells him that death of evil people does not mean evil stops there, and the concept of "with great power comes great responsibility." Secret Avenger During his years at S.H.I.E.L.D he was requested to join the Avengers, but due to his potentially lethal tactics, he politely declined. Under the public eye, is getting more connected to Natalia Romanova, the girl that he describe to be "a perfect sight to see after you get rid of the blasted webbing." These occasions is often snickered upon by Spider-Man who see them together on rooftops from time to time, and often makes a joke about it whenever confronted with an argument with Daredevil. This led to Viktor being asked by the Man Without Fear himself, which the Russian simply replied, "is your tabloid true?" In 2011, Natalia requested Viktor to join the Secret Avengers, which he agrees to the condition provided, though non-lethal is still being asked upon. In the mean time, Viktor held occasional training session to get his Hellion half under control. His relationship with the Black Widow gained a competitor upon discovering that she also likes the "Bucky" Barnes, formally the mindless assassin Winter Soldier. Appearance In normal form, he is a muscular man with a powerful stature that rivals those of Steve Rogers. His face is very angular and resembles that of his friend Pitor Rasputin. His massive height often led to people misjudging him as a violent gangster who will kill people by just looking at them; though in truth - while he does enjoy a bit of a rumble - he is friendly to people he consider is on his side. Behavior Viktor is normally a very outspoken man that will powerfully boast his victories over villainy, and make it sound like a fascinating adventure tale. Unlike Piotr Rasputin, who is also known as Colossus of the X-Men, he is very eager to fight for the good of humanity. Add a mug of beer and he will tell his story down to the rock crushing detail. Though he is usually is not short-tempered, he is very sensitive about Hydra topics. Living his younger life in the war and actually became a part of it, he sees the world in mostly black and white, and have very little tolerance in the gray area. At this point of thinking, once he consider that something is not on his side, it was against him. Power/Abilities Viktor has multiple power due to the fact of his genetic changes on the younger part of his life. Combat Expertise Combat Expertise: During his years in Supercommando and more recently trained by Steve Rogers, Viktor has great experience in the arts of combat. These skill sets are forgotten when Viktor is Gamma-boosted due to deactivation of complex higher brain function. *'Melee Weapon Proficiency:' Viktor knows how to use over six hundred and twenty melee weapons and together at uncountable combination, ranging from katana to broadsword to a whip. His skills are complimented by many, including Wolverine. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat:' With the help of Steve Rogers, Viktor can recall moves from his old supercommando trainer and is expert at 287 martial arts excluding one he forms for himself to take advantage of his powers and is currently learning 82 more. *'Superior Marksmanship:' Years spend on the target range on the Soviet Union army, supercommando training, and S.H.I.E.L.D is enough to ensure that he can fire a gun based on just a glimpse of a target, or adjust the trajectory arc of the cannon so it will hit exactly at the midsection of a ship ten miles off, if the weather is fair. *'Ranged Weapon Proficiency:' According to Viktor, anything with an edge can be thrown. His skills ranges from paper airplanes to shurikens. In a rating made by the Avengers, his ability to throw objects is second only to Bullseye. *'Supernatural Defense:' Viktor has been trained ever since his recruitment to the Secret Avengers that anything could happen, so he have set up several combat techniques that allow him to dominate most of the unnatural forces. *'Combat Reflex:' Allow Viktor to find an opening of an attack when being attacked upon, and avoid getting hurt in combat. Super-Soldier Attributes Super-Soldier Attributes: Though deemed a failure, the serum coarse through the veins, producing a superhuman to be reckoned with. These changes are neutralized when Viktor is Gamma-boosted, as the serum is too thinly dispersed around the body to effect the genetic structure. (These powers are measured when isolated from the spider mutation.) *'Superhuman Strength:' The properties of the serum allow each arm to lift about one ton, but can give brief muscle bursts with a strength of two and a half tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The serum increases the stamina to match those of a the fittest athlete by having a higher fatigue toxin threshold. *'Superhuman Speed:' The muscular system contributed to the extraordinary speed, which allow him to run up to twenty-five miles per hour. *'Superhuman Durability:' Also a contribution to the muscular system, flexing a specific allow Viktor to take a full strength blow from a strong human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bodily coordination is superior to standard human, allowing fluid movements from one move combination to the next. *'Superhuman Reflex:' Partially assisted by the combat reflex, paired with the serum-aided agility allows most danger to be avoided. Side Effects Due to it's imperfect nature, the serum occasionally have a few negative side effects. *'Overheat:' Rarely, the overuse of his ability will cause his body temperature to rise exponentially the fatigue level will raise. And just as quickly as it appears, the symptoms will vanish in a matter of minutes; though while in the state, Viktor is unable to move quickly and his body is a highlight for thermal cameras. *'Cramps:' As rare as the overheat symptom, the body will be prone to cramps when the potassium level dropped unexpectedly and cause painful muscle contractions throughout the body for a few minutes before the potassium level shot up again. In this stage, turning into Hellion will result tearing of muscle tissue that will lead to terrible pain after transforming back. *'Clots:' From time to time, often occurring when there is a lack of activity to increase blood flow - such as sitting too long - the serum will clot in the bloodstream, causing the body to feel slightly weak and a feeling of internal pressure where the clot happened. Clots often forms in veins that is furthest away from the heart and arteries, as there is more blood flow in that area. Spider Mutation Spider Mutation: After being bitten by the radioactive spider during the Vita-ray process, the gene-changing venom triggered a genetic change throughout his body. Though it does not show superficially, the traits are still present nonetheless. This mutation is the only power/skill retained when Viktor is Gamma-boosted due to the traits being embedded in the DNA and not as a serum. (These powers are measured when isolated from the super-soldier serum.) *'Wall-Crawling:' Formed by bio-static attraction charge at the near-microscopic hair on the the surface of his hands and feet. The charge are fully controllable and with the attraction strength of around twenty tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength:' His muscular system enhance to superhuman level to the point where he can lift twelve tons without much effort and can press lift around twenty-five tons. His legs are also effected by this mutation and have been know to leap up to forty-two stories high vertically. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The fatigued toxins are regularly neutralized by the white blood cells, so he has been know to sprint up to two hundred fifty miles on a rocky terrain nonstop and much longer if traveling at normal speed. *'Superhuman Speed:' With the help of his superhuman strength and stamina, Viktor can accelerate to a speed that far surpass trained human athletes. On one occasion, he is shown catching an afterburner-assisted catapult take off fighter jet by grabbing on to it's landing gear upon leaving the Helicarrier's deck. *'Superhuman Durability:' Viktor's skin is stronger than a standard human's skin and is hard enough to break a cheap steel blade. With a little flexing, he can harden his muscular mass to allow him to take blows from a seventy pound sledgehammer with no ill side effects. *'Superhuman Agility:' The mutation allow him to be fifty times more agile than a standard human, allowing him to obtain a way past most obstacles without trouble. In addition of his superhuman speed, he can gain the momentum he needs to get over any obstruction. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' His sense of balance is unrivaled by all superhumans with an exception of Spider-Man and a few mutants. This advantage is used upon the ability to climb walls as balance is needed to find the perfect place to put the center of gravity. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' As with the other mutations, his reflexes are increased up to forty-five time more than a standard human. Such reflexes allow him to dodge slow moving projectiles and also assisted his combat reflexes. *'Enhanced Metabolism:' His metabolism is raised to the point where it nearly rivals Wolverine's. Like Wolverine, Viktor is incapable to being seduced by alcohol, nor orally ingested poison. *'Spider Sense:' Identical to Spider-Man's extrasensory ability to "feel" the ambient danger in his surroundings, the ability gives tingling sensation at the back of the skull that often lead do a muscular urge on the limbs to move in a specific manner. *'Hypersensitive Vibration Reception:' If the surrounding noise is quiet and the air current is at minimal, Viktor can sense vibrations of sound and other vibrational objects through microscopic hair all over his body. He can control the focus of this power to the point where the noise level is equivalent of a medium size room with four people speaking in normal tone of voice. The focus can range from the direction of air current to a pulse of a person's heartbeat up to thirty feet away without nearby external noise disruption. Gamma-Boosted Effect ' Gamma-Boosted Effect:' Or more commonly called "Hulk-out" is the effect of the massive exposure of Gamma radiation and the near point-blank nuclear explosion that changes the genetic structure of his DNA further more. The result is an alter-personality that only can think the simpler orders from the higher brain function, as he often refer of himself in third person by the name Hellion. Unlike the beast that is within Bruce Banner, who's trigger emotion is fear, surprise, anger, and/or stress and the trigger chemical is adrenaline, Hellion runs on just anger as a trigger emotion and the chemical testosterone, though during the effect, any fear, surprise, and stress emotions will be changed to anger. This mutation is only reversed if Viktor is calm. A common reaction after this effect is extreme fatigue and hunger. (The powers listed is isolated from the spider mutation.) *'Transformation:' Upon being angered, Viktor turns into a massive green muscle-bound being of pure rage. His personality changes as the complex level of thinking is blocked and the personality calls itself "Hellion." Though he could understand complex speeches and commands, he can only speak in a simple phrases and refer to himself in third person. The only way to transform back is for him to get calm again or knock him out of conscious. The transformation takes place from within seconds to a minute, depending on the level of rage. *'Infinite Testosterone Production:' To fuel his rage, his body was changed by the Gamma radiation to produce unlimited amount of testosterone hormones with the proteins altered by adrenaline that act like catalyst for a Gamma induced chemical change. *'Testosterone Cellular Immunity:' To protect Viktor's organs from a surge of testosterone that can strain his heart and other major organs, his body have build up an defense for the toxins given by the hormone, though it lets the anger fueling chemicals pass. If the testosterone output halts, the immunity will trigger a large flow of white blood cells to revert Viktor to his normal form by killing any extra hormones. *'Superhuman Strength:' Most noticeable enhancement is Hellion's strength, which is judged directly by his anger level, which is can infinite. When the minute his transformation is complete, his strength is strong enough to lift two hundred tons, though he has been known to demolish an entire undersea mountain with one blow. ** Superhuman Leaping Ability: Strangely, much like the Hulk, Hellion's main option for far distance transportation is basically "leap" there. One powerful leap can cover over nine hundred miles with the air time that ranges from seven seconds to a little less than a minute depending on how aerodynamic he wishes to be in mid flight. Over the years, he got a little more precise at his landings, as one occasion where he land on a moving Hydra-operated plane. ** Dust Blade: A special offensive move originated and employed by Hellion. To use this technique, Hellion will grab a handful of debris ranging from stone to concrete and crush it to sand-like grains, which he then swing his arm toward the enemy while letting some loose between his fingers. The wind formed by the arm and the momentum of the grains will produce a highly localized sandstorm. The grains will be moving fast enough to cut through flesh and potentially blind a person if aimed at the eyes. Even the most powerful telekinetics cannot stop all the pieces due to the unpredictable movement generated by the wind. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Like his strength, Hellion's stamina increases with the level of his anger, though the side effect is the fatigue that Viktor experiences after the transformation reverts. *'Superhuman Durability:' The effect of the radiation exposure allow him to be extremely impervious to harm. At allows him to be virtually invincible to most kinds of projectiles and energy attacks. Like most of his powers, threshold highly depends on his anger level. **'Bioelectricity Conversion:' Only in rare occurrences, Hellion was seen absorbing energy attacks and converting it directly to a part of his bioelectricity, that in turn temporarily increases all of his powers. One of such example was absorbing Galactus's cosmic energy blast, which in turn raised his baseline power by two hundred seventy-five percent. Further research shows that this mutation derived from the nuclear explosion and not the gamma exposure. **'Weather Insulated Body:' A contribution to his thick skin, Hellion is well insulated from the exterior temperature and is unaffected by extreme heat and cold. *'Healing Factor:' Though most materials have no chance to penetrate Hellion's hide, he still can be injured by exotic materials like adamantium and vibranium. Such wounds are quickly treated by the regenerative ability of his healing factor, which the rate of healing match the anger level. **'Foreign Disease/Virus Immunity:' As a part of his healing factor, he is immune to every foreign diseases and viruses known to man. This allow him to traverse toxic environments without any harm. **'Longevity:' Another side effect of healing factor, the effect of massively extended lifespan. This is the only trait of the Gamma-boosted effect that stayed with Viktor, whether he was Hellion or not. *'Psychic Resistance:' Hellion is highly resistant to mental probe and psychological hypnosis, and have a mental block that most telepaths cannot penetrate. *'Enhanced Predatory Senses:' Up to sixty times more powerful as the "non-Hulk" Viktor, this mutation effect his auditory, olfactory, and visual senses and allow him to track enemies. The sensitivity increase with the anger level. *'Limited Adaptability:' Though highly adaptable in most environments, Hellion is actually less adaptable than Hulk, due to less emotion links to remain in his form. If the environment is past his limits, his bodily organs will accommodate for the lacking resources rather than forming new ones. An example would be that while Hulk will eventually adapt to breath underwater, Hellion will have fear of drowning which turns into rage, and forcing him control his biology to take less oxygen, but still need to resurface nonetheless. Hellion's lungs can hold air for one hour but if the efficient biology kicks in, he can remain submerged up to thirty hours. Paraphernalia Equipment Due to Viktor's potential to turn into a larger form of Hellion, it is required that all of his uniforms to be made of unstable molecules designed by Reed Richards. For standard S.H.I.E.L.D duty his uniform is visually identical to the uniform worn by Steve Rogers in his role in the Secret Avengers with an exception of the star, stripes, and the red streak on his legs. To distinguish himself from the rest of the high ranking personnel with the same uniform, he has a spider-shaped badge on the right side of his chest. Same uniform was used for his S.W.O.R.D occupation. His Arachnoid costume is consisted of a black jumpsuit that has a red spider logo sprawled across the back. The glove cover his hand except for his fingers and thumb, which acts as rails for the energy blaster of his suit. Transportation Viktor is offered a highly modified red Lamborghini Aventador chassis S.H.I.E.L.D flying car for his operations. The engine was modified with four arc reactors as a power source, though the car still has the "roar" in its engine. With the upgrades, the car can go from zero to 60 mph in 1.049 seconds and the top speed is 345 mph and can stop from sixty mph in just fifteen feet. The chassis is covered with three layers of high-impact fiberglass and reinforced titanium cage on vital areas. But the biggest modification may be the discrete retractable roof and force field generator that takes up most of the original engine bulk. On the console is a hidden Gamma radiation sensor that will activate phrasing unit if it senses Viktor transforming, in another words, ejecting him by letting the car go through him. The space capability was added during his recruitment to the S.W.O.R.D. Along with increased airspeed to Mach 2 and ground-to-orbit capability, other additions included a close circuit Artificial Intelligence system that oversees the vehicle under Viktor's orders and an invisible layer of sensor absorbing paint that cover the entire chassis. The wheels and the external components contain sensor dispersing properties to further aid stealth. Weapons Between his four fingers on the Arachnoid suit are three independent small energy "blasters" (one place between two fingers). The power output and the activation device is controlled by the indirect neuro signal to the hand that is controlled by the brain. These blasters give a pulse of energy equal to hundred thousand volts at maximum output, enough to stun enemies or kill an entire limb if the pulse hit major nerve cluster. These pulses are guided by two fingers, that act like a "rail." With the rail feature, Viktor can fire at two different angles with one hand if the middle blaster is deactivated. If the blaster is fired without a rail guide, it will send an Electro-Magnetic Pulse (EMP) outward with the range of seven feet. The blaster can also give a constant beam up of medium output to burn one inch steel cables fast enough before the heat spread throughout the cable's length. Viktor once has an incident with the device which he accidentally fires at himself when his hand was in a fist, as the finger "rail" is pointed at his palm. The resulting shock disabled his hand for a week, and the pain for a year. Due to Hellion's incapability to use the weapon, once the transformation is complete, the weapon moves up to the forearm where it is concealed from damage by self-hardening clothing folds of the costume. Quotes *'Setting: Home of May and Peter Parker.' Peter B. Parker: Mary Jane, I want you to meet - Mary J. Watson: Aah! Who is that, Peter? PBP: Um...This is Viktor Chernov, newest member of my..uh..."Spider-Family." MJW: "Spider-Family?" You mean someone else got bit by a spider? Viktor R. Chernov: Da, and you, Ma'am, must be Missis Watson? Gospodn Parker talked a lot about you. Any ally of his is an ally of mine. MJW: Peter! I don't know if I should love you or hate you now! VRC: Have I offended her? PBP: No, Viktor, just a normal reaction from anyone who heard that someone else got bit by a radioactive spider. ---- Read More Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Humans Category:SHIELD members Category:Agents of S.W.O.R.D. Category:Mutates Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Adhesion Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Danger Sense Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Leaping Category:Energy Absorption Category:Electric Blasts Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Senses Category:Adaptation Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Multilingual Category:Living Characters Category:Super Reflexes Category:Marksmanship Category:Hunting/Tracking